


Lust

by K_CALM_N



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Ashton Irwin, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Thoughts, Fingering? i guess, First Time Blow Jobs, I got a little carried away, Innocent Luke Hemmings, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Twink!Luke, ashton wants to corrupt him, luke is very innocent, possessive ash if you squint, school sex, this took a long ass time to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_CALM_N/pseuds/K_CALM_N
Summary: " 'You looking to have a little fun later?' Ashton whispers into Luke’s ear before placing a tiny kiss behind it, making the boy shiver and pull away a little.'I-I don’t know what you mean.' Luke stated his confusion. He had no idea what Ashton meant by 'fun' but he had a feeling it meant trouble. Everything about Ashton screamed trouble from his clothes to his attitude. Luke knew he should run now while he could, but he couldn’t get his body to move. Ashton’s eyes were captivating, his intense gaze holding him in place.Ashton chuckled at Luke’s obliviousness to his true intentions. 'Just meet me here after school. I’ll show you what I mean.' ”ORAshton wants to take away Luke’s innocence and practically jumps at the chance to get his hands on him.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long ass time and I wasn't going to write this tbh but hopefully someone will like it....

The first time Ashton sees Luke he knows immediately, he will be the one to take his virginity.

Seeing him in his tight blue skinny jeans walking into their shared class for the first time, he wonders where this boy has been all his life. Wanting nothing more than to fuck the innocence, that is undoubtedly surrounding and within him, out of his little body.

Ashton sees how small and shy and _sexy_ the blonde boy is, wanting to corrupt him immediately, but realizing others must see it to, and probably have the same intentions as him for Luke.

He planned on _ruining_ this boy. He imagined fucking into him hard and fast from behind. Making his sweet tongue say filthy things for him that he’s never said, heard, or even  _thought_ before. Slapping his ass until it was red and sore and he cried for mercy. Fucking his mouth and making him choke on his thick cock. Making him scream and squirm and writhe underneath him. Taking away the halo of innocence piece by piece until there is nothing left but a horny, begging, mess.

This is Ashton’s fantasy for Luke. His dick twitches at the thought of making his dirty fantasy a reality. But his fists clench at the thought of someone else having the same fantasy.

Luke was  _his._

And he would make sure of it by ruining him for anyone else who wants to get their dirty hands on him.

 

****

 

Luke walks into his new school nervous. Having to transfer halfway through the school year was difficult for him, especially since he was technically a sophomore taking senior level classes. He was popular at his last school, but here he didn’t know anyone. But his mother would follow her new boyfriend anywhere. Even to another state for his new job.

Luke quietly walked through the hallway with his head down, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. But he realized luck just wasn’t on his side as he bumps into someone and drops all his things.

“Oh god I’m so sorry.” He apologizes quickly and bends down to grab his stuff.

When he stands us he sees who he bumps into, instantly getting worried he upset someone high up on the social food chain. But instead was greeted with a warm smile.

“Don’t worry about it. We all make mistakes sometimes. I’m Nina.” Luke stares curiously at the manicured hand extended towards him. He shakes it timidly.

“Luke. I’m sorry again. I should’ve been paying attention.”

Nina smiles and shakes her head, her shoulder-length brown hair swinging around her face.

“Really it’s okay. Are you new? You look a little lost.”

Luke nods. He was very lost but he was too shy to ask for help from anyone in the busy high school hallway. “Can you tell me where room 312 is?” He pulls out his schedule to show her.

Nina looks over it quickly before looking back at Luke. “I can walk you down there if you want?” She offers. Luke smiles at her kindness. “That would be great thank you.” Nina leads him down the hallway to his first period.

“Here it is.” Nina says when they stop at a door. “If you want you can sit with my friends and I during lunch. I know how hard it is to be at a new school.” Luke smiles again, grateful to have met someone so kind on his first day.

“I would love that. Thank you so much. It’s nice to meet someone so friendly.” Nina smiles brightly at Luke. “Well I’ll see you later!” She turns and walks down towards her own class.

“Bye!” Luke calls after her. He turns and puts his hand on the door knob, mentally preparing himself to go into the classroom. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

Luke was surprised to see there were only 3 other people in the room. There was still about 20 minutes before class actually started, but he expected more people in the room, or at least the teacher. He saw 2 girls huddled and whispering together, gossiping no doubt. Luke turned away from them to see the other person in the room all the way in the back corner, losing his breath when he sees him.

He instantly gave Luke a bad boy vibe, wearing nothing but black. Black t-shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. Luke could see a few tattoos peeking from underneath his clothes. He looked like someone who wouldn’t even bother coming to school let alone being 20 minutes early. A mop of curly brown hair is the only slight contrast to his black clothing. Luke’s breath hitches when he sees the boy’s eyes. Warm and hazel and staring right at Luke, seeing right into his soul. Luke squirms under his gaze, and swallows harshly before finding a seat close to the back, but still a little far from where the punk boy was sitting. Luke could feel his eyes following him across the room, and still staring at the back of his head when he sat down. He fidgeted in his seat, not understanding the fluttery feeling in his tummy when the very attractive boy stared at him.

 

Ashton tapped on his desk in boredom, not understanding why he had to be in school so early. His social worker dropped in at his house at the ass-crack of dawn to make him go to school. Honestly he could give a damn about going to school but he didn’t really have anything else to do. He sat at his desk daydreaming about his past hookups, needing to find someone else to fuck (and soon because he was getting really horny) when he saw him.

The blonde haired beauty walked shyly into Ashton’s class, looking around like a lost puppy before settling his eyes on Ashton. He truly couldn’t believe how beautiful the boy was. Shapely hips and thick thighs trapped in tight jeans, slim waist hidden underneath a light t-shirt, with soft looking blonde hair and stunning baby blue eyes. The definition of a twink. Ashton could tell by looking at him that he was a virgin, innocent and pure. He’s probably never even touched himself let alone let someone else do it.

Ashton let his eyes wander down Luke’s curvy body, enjoying how he squirms underneath his lust-filled gaze. He can’t help but imagine making Luke squirm in a different, more dirty way. He continues watching as Luke walks to his seat, staring at his beautiful ass when he turns his backside to him. He couldn’t wait anymore. He had to speak to him.

Luke nearly choked on his tongue when he saw the older boy was coming to sit next to him. He pulled up a chair next Luke’s desk and sat down, sitting closer than necessary next to the blonde.

“Hey.” He spoke in a deep voice that for some reason made Luke feel funny inside. He swallowed nervously before answering.

“H-hi.” He stuttered, nervous and intimidated by Ashton’s presence.

Ashton smirked at Luke’s shyness towards him. He would be fun to play with and rile up.

“What’s your name pretty boy?”

Luke flushed a deep pink at Ashton’s pet name, the funny feeling intensifying. He tried not to stutter when he responded.

“Luke.” He answered, quiet and small. And Ashton couldn’t help but imagine that voice saying something a little more filthy.

“Cute name. I’m Ashton. It’s nice to see a pretty face in this class. Usually there aren’t any.” Ashton has had too many sexual partners to count, but it was rare finding someone he was genuinely attracted to. Especially in his school.

Luke flushed a little more. He loved how Ashton keeps calling him pretty.

“You looking to have a little fun later?” Ashton whispers into Luke’s ear before placing a tiny kiss behind it, making the boy shiver and pull away a little.

“I-I don’t know what you mean.” Luke stated his confusion. He had no idea what Ashton meant by “fun” but he had a feeling it meant trouble. Everything about Ashton screamed trouble from his clothes to his attitude. Luke knew he should run now while he could, but he couldn’t get his body to move. Ashton’s eyes were captivating, his intense gaze holding him in place.

Ashton chuckled at Luke’s obliviousness to his true intentions. “Just meet me here after school. I’ll show you what I mean.”

Before he could think it over in his head, Luke found himself nodding along. Just then the bell rang, signaling the start of the school day. Neither of the boys had noticed the rest of the classroom had filled up and the teacher had walked in, ready to start the lesson.

Luke was grateful that he wasn’t forced to introduce himself to the class. The teacher kind of brushed over his presence in the room as did the other students. The rest of his day was pretty uneventful. He kept his head down in the hallway, unaware of all the lustful gazes he received. He had lunch with Nina who he found out was a senior and captain of the cheer team. Her friends were all nice to him but when he told them he met Ashton they all paled drastically.

“You need to stay away from him Luke. Ashton is bad news. He only uses and takes advantage of people like you.” Luke was confused.

“What do you mean people like me?”

Nina bit her lip before responding. “People who are sweet and innocent and don’t know what they’re getting themselves into.”

Luke thought about this. He had a feeling deep down they were right but he still found himself back in his first period classroom at the end of the day, waiting for walking trouble to show up. He was just about to leave when he heard a deep voice behind him.

“Wow kitten. I’m surprised you showed up. I thought you would’ve ran for the hills by now from what I’m sure you’ve heard about me.”

He turned around to be met face to face with Ashton’s beautiful eyes. He just then realized how small he was compared to Ashton.

He was a head taller than him with a perfectly sculpted body. Luke’s gaze lingered on Ashton’s strong looking arms and broad chest, wondering if the older boy worked out or if he was just naturally built like a Greek god.

“Like what you see?” Ashton taunted. Luke blushed at being caught staring before nodding a little bit. Ashton gently placed his hands on Luke’s hips, feeling the sharp bones underneath his palms, and pulls the younger boy closer to him so he crashed into his hard chest.

Ashton brushes his mouth against Luke’s before biting down harshly on his bottom lip. Luke lets out a whine and pulls his head away from Ashton.

“W-what are you doing?!”

His question gets ignored as Ashton smirks at him before squeezing his hips.

“I’m sure you’ve been warned to stay away from me by now right kitten?”

Luke blushes and nods. He wonders why Ashton keeps calling him kitten. He also wonders why he hasn’t pulled away from him yet.

“So why are you here? If you know I’m no good for you why aren’t you pushing me away?”

Luke stutters out his reply. “I-I don’t know…”

Ashton chuckles darkly. “You’re lying. Because when I do this.” He leans forward and runs his tongue over where Luke’s pulse was currently hammering. “You get nervous.” Luke tries not to moan at what Ashton was doing, knowing deep down it was wrong. He fails miserably and moans when Ashton licks over where his neck met his shoulder, before biting down. The sexy sounds falling from Luke’s lips makes Ashton’s cock twitch in his pants.

“Do I make you nervous kitten?” He asked in between kissing the column of Luke’s throat, not really expecting an answer. He moves his hands down to Luke’s ass, cupping and squeezing it roughly through his tight jeans.

Luke moaned loudly at the rough treatment before remembering they were still in the school. Even though it was mostly empty, there were still a few stragglers here and there for extracurriculars and such. He had to remember to keep his volume down.

Ashton grabs Luke by his waist and pushes until he has the small boy pinned against the wall. He turns him around to face the wall, pushing Luke’s hands up by his head.

“Keep them there.” He growls in Luke’s ear. Luke nods and keeps his hands where they were placed while Ashton got to work removing Luke’s pants and underwear, pleased to see he was already hard.

Luke looked down at his dick, confused on why it was sticking up the way it was. That had never happened before.

“Ash...why’s it doing that?”

Ashton groaned at Luke’s question. “You’ve never been hard before?” Luke whines, not understanding what “being hard” was. Ashton smiles at knowing he would be the first one to ever touch the boy like this.

“It means you like what I’m doing to you.”

He grabbed Luke’s bare ass and kneaded the flesh in his hands, loving how Luke moans immediately.

“You like having your ass touched don’t you baby?” He whispers in his ear. He gets a nod in return.

Ashton pushes Luke’s shirt up so his back was exposed, and pressed little kisses to his hot skin. He kisses down Luke’s spine , feeling the boy shake and pant heavily in his hands.

Without wasting anymore time, Ashton drops to his knees behind Luke and spreads his cheeks, a low groan escaping his mouth at the sight of his tiny hole.

“So fucking pretty.” He mumbled mostly to himself.

Luke is confused about what was happening. But when he feels something hot and wet on his hole, he soon figures it out.

“Ashton! W-what are you doing?!” Luke cries.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

Ashton keeps licking over Luke’s hole, pleased when he tastes nothing but clean skin. But above him, Luke was freaking out.

He bucked his hips away from Ashton’s mouth, scared from what he was doing although it felt good.

“Ashton no! You-you can’t do that!” He squeals. He gets a chuckle in return and Ashton pulls him closer and holds him tighter before licking him again.

“Why not kitten?” He asks between kisses to the scared boys hole. “Because it wrong! It’s...it’s dirty.” Luke whispers the last part. He pushes away from the wall, trying to get away from Ashton’s persistent tongue, only to be met with Ashton’s hand pushing his lower back so he’s pressed into the wall again. He looked up at the back of his head, but keeps his mouth on him.

“Does it feel good?”

Luke whimpers and nods his head slightly.

“Then that’s all that matters.” Ashton continues his assault on Luke’s quivering hole, pressing the tip of his tongue against his tight heat. It takes a while due to Luke’s tightness, but he manages to push his tongue inside, forcing a long moan past Luke’s lips.

“Ash...that feels weird.”

He puts his forehead on the wall and looks down at his leaking cock, not knowing why it was doing that but for some reason, he found himself wanting to touch it. He started whining and digging his fingers into the wall, needing something more but not knowing what it was.

Ashton continued to rim the shaking blonde above him, loving the sound of his whines and moans. And pushes his tongue in deeper and flicks it, searching for his prostate.

He knows he finds it when Luke lets out an incredibly loud moan, making Ashton wonder why they haven’t been caught yet. He could tell Luke was close, his virgin body not used to such intense pleasure. He flicks his tongue over his sweet spot repeatedly, basking in the loud noises he receives. He knows the boy needs his dick touched, but he wanted to get him off without it.

“You gonna come for me kitten?”

Luke whimpers before answering. “H-how do I do that?”

Ashton groans at Luke’s innocence, the vibrations pushing Luke closer to the edge. He could feel a warm sensation in the bottom of his stomach, and his cock started twitching and leaking even more.

“Ash! Something’s happening!” Luke cried out, not knowing his orgasm was about to hit him like a train. Ashton removed his mouth from Luke’s hole and slapped his ass when the boy let out a whine at the loss.

He pushes his dry finger in Luke’s slightly opened hole, ignoring the harsh whine he gets in return. He finds the boy’s sweet spot easily and presses on it roughly, getting a scream out of Luke’s mouth. He feels Luke’s ass clench around his finger and he knows the blonde is close.

“Let go baby. Come for me.”

Just as the words left the older boy’s mouth, Luke’s orgasm slammed into him, his untouched cock dripping come gracefully all over the wall and his thighs. Ashton kept massaging the boy’s prostate, trying to get every drop of come out of his inexperienced body.

Once Luke stops panting and shuddering, Ashton pulls his finger out and stands up behind the blonde, placing a little kiss on the back of his neck.

“Did you like that?” He whispers, making Luke’s spine tingle. Luke nods, deciding there was no point in lying.

Luke looks at the wall and his legs, not knowing what the white stuff was, but knowing it must’ve come out of him. He decided not to ask though, knowing Ashton would laugh at him.

Ashton pulls Luke’s pants and underwear back up his legs, hearing the boy whine at the sticky feeling of come on his thighs. He puts Luke’s hands back at his sides, pleased the boy followed orders and didn’t move them. He turns Luke around to face him before picking him up by his waist, and manhandling him to sit on one of the many desks in the room so they were at eye level.

Ashton stares at Luke for a second, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, but not understanding where the urge is coming from. He hardly ever kisses someone he has sex with. He also doesn’t understand what’s stopping him from fucking the boy now and taking his virginity like he wants to, but something is compelling him to control himself.

Luke is confused as to why Ashton keeps staring at him without saying anything, it’s starting to get a little weird. But before he can question him about it, Ashton is leaning forward to press his mouth against him. Luke whimpers a little out of shock, but finds himself kissing back, closing his eyes and moving his lips in synch with Ashton.

They keep things gentle for a while, but soon Ashton grabs Luke’s waist and pulls him closer, kissing him harder and with more hunger behind it while Luke grabs Ashton’s shoulders and tries to keep up.

Ashton grabs Luke’s chin with his forefinger and thumb and pulls his mouth open, dipping his tongue in past Luke’s lips.

Ashton groans at the sweet taste of Luke’s mouth, while Luke whimpers at the hot, wet tongue against his. He’s never felt anything like this before and he doesn’t know if he likes having two tongues in his mouth for the first time.

Unsure of what to do, Luke pulls away a little. But before he can go too far, Ashton is pulling him back with a strong grip on his soft blonde hair, pressing his lips against Luke’s.

Deciding it was a battle he would lose, Luke lets Ashton do what he wants with his mouth, pressing his tongue against Ashton’s just as urgently.

It isn’t long before Luke has to pull away for air, gasping at the intense kiss. While Luke breathes, Ashton stares at him again. Luke shifts on the desk and looks down to the floor, intimidated by Ashton and shy after what Ashton did to him.

Ashton taps Luke’s chin and pushes up a little bit, signaling he wanted Luke to look at him but Luke stubbornly keeps his head down. Ashton is having none of this so he grabs Luke’s jaw, tilting his face up towards him.

“Look at me kitten.” Luke looks at Ashton with something in his eyes, something that Ashton can’t quite place. But he decides not to linger on it, since he was currently throbbing in his pants. Seeing Luke come for the first time without his cock being touched really got him going. Even if he couldn’t see his face.

“Get on your knees.”

Luke slowly gets off the desk with a confused expression, and gets down on his knees, face to face with Ashton’s huge bulge. He looks up at him innocently, making Ashton fight to control himself. He takes his time undoing his jeans and pulls his dick out, right in front of Luke’s cute little face.

Luke stares at Ashton’s dick in awe. He’s never seen a penis besides his own, which is way different from Ashton’s. His was huge, long and thick and bright red at the tip. It was leaking and standing up like Luke’s was before so he assumed Ashton liked what they did.

“Touch it.”

Luke hesitantly puts his hands on Ashton’s dick, touching it gently like he doesn’t know what to do with it. Because he doesn’t. But Ashton groans at the feeling of Luke’s incredibly soft hands on him. He decided he didn’t want to wait anymore. He needed to feel his mouth.

“Do you know what to do?” He asks gently. Luke shakes his head. Ashton sighs, knowing he’ll have to walk him through it.

“Suck it kitten.”

Luke nearly bites his tongue off in shock.

“What?! W-why?!” He cries. He removes his hands from Ashton’s cock, not knowing  _why_ he would put it in his mouth.

Ashton reaches down and grabs Luke’s hands, wrapping them around his cock and holding them there in case the boy tries to move them again.

“You remember how I made you feel good a few minutes ago?” Luke nods slowly, slowly understanding where Ashton is going with this. “I want you to make me feel good too. To repay the favor.”

Luke nods again. He knew it was only fair since Ashton made him feel amazing. But that doesn’t mean he knows what he’s doing.

“I-I don’t know what to do.”

Ashton smirks at Luke’s stuttering. The whole innocent thing really turned him on.

“Just put it in your mouth and suck on it. Take as much as you can. But be careful with your teeth. Try not to let them touch me.” He lets go of Luke’s hands, letting the boy take full control over his actions.

Luke starts to slowly move his hands up and down Ashton’s dick, feeling it throb and pulse in his palms. He started stroking him gently, looking up for approval. Ashton had his head thrown back and his bottom lip between his teeth so Luke assumed he was doing something right. Ashton’s tip started dripping more of the clear liquid. Luke not knowing what it was, leaned forward and licked the drop of precome, enjoying the taste of it. Ashton moaned and moved his dick closer to Luke’s face, pressing the wet head against his lips.

“Open your mouth.”

Luke lets his lips part a little bit and Ashton takes full advantage of this, pushing his cock past Luke’s lips. When just the tip was inside his mouth, Luke began to swirl his tongue around it, hoping that’s what Ashton wanted. Ashton started pushing more of his cock into Luke’s mouth, needing to feel more of the wet heat it provided.

Luke tried to relax his jaw to fit Ashton in his mouth but the older boy was big. He didn’t know how he would be able to take all of it. He choked when Ashton pushed his cock to the back of his throat. He pulled off and took him in his hand, disappointed in himself for not being good enough.

“I’m sorry Ash.” He whispers.

“It’s okay baby. Try again.”

Luke shakes his head. “I can’t do it. It’s too big.”

Ashton tries not to let that go to his ego and strokes Luke’s hair, not knowing why he’s being so gentle with the boy instead of forcing him to take his dick.

“Just try again for me. Relax your throat and breathe through your nose.”

Luke nods and opens his mouth again, letting Ashton push inside. He relaxes his throat and tries to focus on breathing. Before he knows it, Ashton is deep inside his throat, moaning above him while Luke swallows around him.

“Fuck Luke. Keep doing that.” He moans while Luke smiles to himself, pleased he was making Ashton feel good. He sucks harder and gags on his cock, making tears come to his pretty blue eyes. He pulls his head back until he was sucking on just the tip, running his tongue along the thick vein underneath along the way.

“Look at you.” Ashton taunts, causing Luke to look up at him. ”So eager to please me. You like having my cock in your mouth kitten?” Luke whimpers around him, but doesn’t respond. Ashton having none of this, slaps the bulge in Luke’s cheek, causing the boy to whine and choke a little. “Answer me kitten.” Luke hums his approval, the vibrations sending shivers through his body. Ashton threads his fingers through Luke’s soft hair, pulling slightly but not enough to hurt.

Luke keeps sucking Ashton and hearing filthy things in return before he feels Ashton twitch in his mouth, signaling he was close. “I’m gonna come in your mouth kitten. I want you to swallow for me okay?” Luke nods in response and starts sucking harder, humming around his cock and lapping at the tip. “Fuck.”

With one last groan, Ashton released in Luke’s mouth, his come going straight down his throat. Luke swallows as much as he can, not understanding the bitter taste in his mouth but not entirely minding it. He pulls off Ashton’s dick, watching it slap down to his thighs before standing back up, ignoring the soreness is his knees.

After coming down from his high, Ashton pulls his pants back up and pulls Luke closer to him, crashing their lips together again. The kiss is slower this time, not as needy as it was before. Luke pulls away after a minute.

“I think I should be heading home.” He whispers, afraid that Ashton will get mad about him leaving. But instead he is met with a short nod. “Okay. I can drive you if you want?” He offers. Luke smiles brightly and Ashton swears it is the most beautiful thing in the world to see that boy smile. But of course he would never admit it to anyone. He grabs Luke’s hand and leads them out of the classroom without waiting for a response.

They make it outside without any interruptions, which is good because Ashton really doesn’t need any more infractions at school, and sexual acts in public would definitely count as one. They get to Ashton’s car and Luke climbs inside and puts on his seat belt, enjoying the feeling of the seat underneath him. Ashton gets behind the wheel and starts the car, pulling out of the school parking lot swiftly before hearing a soft voice next to him.

“You should really put on your seat belt.”

Ashton chuckles at Luke’s worrying. “I’ll be fine kitten. Where do you live?” Luke tells him the address and Ashton heads that way. The ride is about 15 minutes away so Luke decides to take this time to find out more about Ashton.

“How old are you?” He asks. Ashton glances over at him before answering.

“I’ll be 18 next month.”

Luke is relieved Ashton isn’t much older than him. He was worried for a second that Ashton had failed a few grades and was held back.

“How old are you kitten?”

“I’m 16.”

Ashton is surprised at this answer. “And you’re taking senior level classes?” Luke flushes a little and nods, not liking to brag. “Yeah. I skipped 2 grades.” Ashton smirks. “Beauty and brains.” Luke blushes an even deeper pink and smiles to himself.

“Have you ever done that before?” He asks timidly. Ashton chuckles at him, knowing what he means.

“What? Eaten someone’s ass?” Like bites his lip at Ashton’s crude language but still nods his head, assuming that’s what Ashton did to him.

“I’ve fucked a lot of people kitten. Eaten out a few people here and there. But no one tastes anywhere near as good as you.”

Luke didn’t understand the pride he felt when Ashton said that. But it made his heart flutter and his dick twitch in his come stained pants.

“Why do you call me kitten?”

“Because you remind me of one. You’re so soft and innocent and sweet. I don’t know you just remind me of a baby kitten.”

Luke smiles at the praise he recieved, eager that he pleased Ashton. He could see they were close to Luke’s house so he decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a while now.

“Umm...what are your intentions with me?” He asks softly. Ashton shrugs his shoulders.

“I’m not quite sure yet.”

“Oh.”

The rest of the car ride is silent as Ashton drives to Luke’s house. Ashton knew that he wanted to take the boy’s virginity, but he couldn’t just tell him that. If he told Luke his  _true_ intentions, the boy would most likely run away screaming. Although to be completely honest, Ashton himself didn’t even know what else he wanted from Luke besides sex. Of course that was his priority, but something was drawing him to Luke. Something that goes deeper than just lust and attraction.

When they finally pull in front of Luke’s house, the blonde grabs his bag and reaches for the door handle. “Thank you for driving me.” He says and starts to get out of the car. Ashton grabs his wrist and pulls him back inside the car.

“Give me a kiss.”

Luke bites his lip, not expecting that from Ashton but leans over the console to press their lips together.

Ashton and Luke kiss gently for a minute before Ashton pulls away. “Am I the first person you’ve kissed?” He asks, genuinely curious. Luke shakes his head. “No I've kissed someone else before. It was a girl, when I was around 8. That’s when I realized that I didn’t like girls because I hated it.” Ashton tried to ignore the jealousy burning within him. He hates the idea of Luke doing anything with anyone other than him, girl or boy. He grabs Luke’s jaw with his fingers, making the younger boy look straight into his eyes before speaking.

“Do _not_ kiss anyone else Luke. You are _mine_. Do you understand?”

Luke cowers at Ashton’s tone, but nods nonetheless. “I understand.” Ashton smirks at Luke’s submissiveness.

“Good.”

Luke gets out of the car and goes into his empty house. He makes his way to his bedroom before staring at himself in his mirror.

Questions started racing through his mind a mile a minute. Why did he let Ashton do that to him? What did the older boy want with him? Why did he like it so much? As these thoughts rattle around in Luke’s brain, he can’t help but ask himself the most important question; what did he get himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm thinking about making another part to this but idk...we'll see.


End file.
